


redamancy (the act of loving in return)

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AGAIN!!!, M/M, One Shot, Post-Armageddon, crowley loves aziraphale v much, ineffable husbands, one shots!!, thats all I write!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: —He could still hear Gabriel’s voice in his mind, full of hatred and annoyance. Shut your stupid mouth, and die already. Shut your stupid mouth, and die already.—





	redamancy (the act of loving in return)

There he was- sitting on that same park bench with his hands clasped, watching the ducks. Those blasted ducks. Aziraphale looked up as though he could feel Crowley’s gaze on him and stood up, beaming. 

 

He started walking towards Crowley, who panicked. How could Crowley be near Aziraphale, knowing how the angels had spoken to him, like he was nothing? Crowley was bound to do something stupid, like—

 

‘Well, hello to you too,’ Aziraphale laughed, putting his arms carefully around his demon in return as Crowley sniffled into his jacket. ‘It’s nice to see you alive, my dear. Is... everything alright?’

 

Crowley hugged Aziraphale tighter in response, breathing in the scent of warm cocoa, apples and that dastardly cologne. 

 

‘What have they done... Crowley? Did they hurt you?’ Aziraphale asked gently, voice cracking with emotion. Worry. Fear, even. Crowley released Aziraphale enough to look him in the eye, clutching onto the sleeves of Aziraphale’s jacket. 

 

He could still hear Gabriel’s voice in his mind, full of hatred and annoyance.  _ Shut your stupid mouth, and die already. Shut your stupid mouth, and die already. _

 

How could anyone look at Aziraphale and feel anything but fondness? This beautiful angel, who tried his very best to do ‘good’, who loved hot cocoa and old books that were falling apart at the spine, who was terrible at those stupid magic tricks, who loved anything and everyone, including demons, hellhounds and the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness.

 

Crowley had wanted to ruin Gabriel, that son of a bitch, when he had taunted  who he thought was Aziraphale. Rejected one of his own like that. Those bastards up in heaven must have treated Aziraphale _ like shit _ the past few millennia.

 

And yet here Aziraphale was, having just gone through the terrible torture of hell for Crowley of all people. He had just helped to stop Armageddon. They had won, and he was  _ smiling _ .

 

This world didn’t deserve him.

 

Those bastards up in heaven didn’t deserve him.

 

~~ Crowley didn’t deserve him. ~~

 

Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but could find that nothing could come out. He was at a loss for words. He was never at a loss for words. He shook his head in disbelief.

 

Aziraphale, in an attempt to get his broken Crowley to speak again, smiled radiantly. ‘Well, I had a blast down there! I took a bath in holy water! Then I asked them for a rubber duck- oh Crowley, whatever’s the matter?’

 

The concern in Aziraphale’s eyes made Crowley cry even harder. Aziraphale seemed to glow in the light. He was alive. Crowley sunk to the ground, weak, and Aziraphale sunk with him, wiping away Crowley’s tears and cupping his cheeks. 

 

‘What on earth happened, Crowley, please talk to me,’ the angel begged, almost in tears himself.

 

‘I love you,’ Crowley sobbed. He closed his eyes to shut the light out. It was too much, it was burning him. Crowley had fallen again, and like last time, he could do nothing to stop it. 

 

‘I love you so much. You deserve,’ Crowley gasped through sobs, ‘the entire universe. I swear, I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, you’re the entire  _ world-’ _

 

Aziraphale shushed Crowley gently and brought his face to his, hands trembling. Crowley opened his eyes and through the haze he could see his angel crying too.

 

Aziraphale pressed their foreheads together. ‘Oh, my dear. I love you so much, I can’t-’

 

They sat there in the middle of the park for a while, just breathing each other in. Then Aziraphale rocked back and smiled again through his tears. Crowley could never tire of Aziraphale’s smile. 

 

‘You’re an angel,’ Crowley said weakly. ‘You’re supposed to love everyone and everything, that’s what you do.’ 

 

‘Oh, Crowley,’ Aziraphale implored. ‘You should know by now that it’s more than that.’

 

And with that they stood up and walked home together, hand and hand, enjoying the fact that they were alive. They were safe. They were together. And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after throwing up and crying in bed for an hour so please don’t take this too seriously :D  
> This is inspired by the lovely fanart about how Crowley takes Gabriel’s bullshit in heaven on tumblr (here: https://tio-trile.tumblr.com/post/185453782264/major-gotv-show-spoilerswhen-you-finally) Please leave comments and tell me what you think and what I could do to make it better! xx


End file.
